CC-1010
CC-1010 or "Fox" was a Clone Trooper Commander in the Grand Army of The Republic who served as the leader for the most well known Clone Squad in the Galaxy the "Coruscant Guard". Fox helped Padme Amidala to arrest Criminal mastermind Ziro the Hutt. Fox didn't like criminals and scum. Fox helped out many Golden Squad troopers in their days of training. Fox saw this as a great chance to feel like a helper to the rookies. But when duty called Fox was there all the time. Fox met Golden Squad on many occasions when fugitives escaped the Republic prison he was in command of. The runaways never got far when Golden Squad was on the case. Fox was sometimes the rudest clone but he did his job. to the letter. Fox also once helped rescue Senator Amidala from Ziro the Hutt. Fox never blinked an eye when it came to the enemy. Fox was later killed after his mission to Nedews after he was pushed into a thorn bush and killed on direct impact. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Fox was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Under the guidance of the trainer ARC troopers and the highly paid bounty hunters. Fox was trained as a Clone commander like many clone troopers. Fox used a DC-15 blaster rifle, Carbine and DC-17 hand blasters. Commander Fox was later sent off to the Coruscant Guard, where he was the second in charge and more of a captain then a commander in the clone corps. Joining The New Golden Squad After his past working with Golden Squad he was requested by ARC-0221 to join the new squad, he didn't respond at first but after a couple of days he joined. He was having the rank of ARC Commander. He was leading the squad together with ARC-1003 "Troy". Fox then left as he had other duties to do around the Coruscant underworld. "I don't want any mistakes from this team. This is an elite unit. I want it to remain that way make SURE it's done right." They nodded and finally left. Wondering around One day wondering around the Guard, Fox came across a package that was an explosive but he didn't know that. "This is CC-1010, I was just wondering around and I found this package. I am going to bring it in to the box centre for analysis.Hope it's not to bad. " Fox to the Box to the explosives box centre and left it with BOE-2123 "Last Resort". When BOE-2123 opened the package it exploded. When it did Last Resort moved under the table just before it exploded and then contacted Fox "Commander Fox,the box was an explosvie!" "How do you know?" "It just exploded!!!!" "I'll be right there." Fox then ran with all his might to the explosive centre and found BOE-2123 on the floor clutching his lower leg. "You were lucky you were wondering around Fox." He knew his job was dangerous but not as such. Promotion and Death on Nedews Fox had a long time thinking of giving Blazer a higher rank and when he came up with the idea everyone in the team thought it was a good idea! Before the promotion they had a big battle ahead, on Nedews. Fox was sadly killed during the battle after being pushed into an thorn bush. He died by poisoning from the thorn bush. The promotion of Blazer happened and he took over the Squad by the rank of Captain. Fox was later buried on Newdes. Trivia * The planet he died on (Nedews) is Sweden backwards. * Fox is the only member of the Coruscant Guard who hates criminals * Fox is the most hated clone right now in most TCW fans * Fox was the second in command of the Coruscant Guard after Thire